thevenomsitefandomcom-20200213-history
Venom (Eddie Brock)
Eddie Brock is the first host of the symbiote to take the name Venom. History Early Life Edward "Eddie" Brock was born in San Francisco California, to Carl and Jamie Brock (who died during childbirth). His only sibling was his sister Mary Brock. His childhood was somewhat troubled, while his father gave him everything he needed except for attention, Brock attempted to gain his fathers attention through numerous things including sports. Some time in High School he became interested in Journalism, after graduating High School he was accepted to ESU after lying about being an intern at The San Francisco Chronicle. At ESU he met Anne Weying who he eventually married. Journalism Career After Graduating ESU he started working at the Daily Globe as an intern, doing meanial work such as getting coffee or sorting through mail. One day when searching through a stack of mail he found a letter which apeared to be from the Sin-Eater a serial killer who had recentally murdered NYPD Detective Jean Dewolff, which requested for someone to call him. Instead of giving the letter to the Journalist it was intended for, Eddie took matters into his own hands, calling the man claiming to be The Sin-Eater and even meeting with him several times, which eventually led to Eddie writing several articles about the Sin-Eater. After that he became a succesful journalist writing several stories (including his article about Krobaa The Living Darkness) while still milking The Sin-Eater story. This propelled him into the spotlight of the entire country and gained the attention of his father, Carl Brock who came to New York to tell his son that he thought it was wrong that he knew the identity of The Sin-Eater yet wouldent tell the police, this swayed Brock into deciding that he should give up The Sin-Eaters identity. So he wrote an article revealing The Sin-Eaters Identity, unfortantaly the man Eddie had been talking to was a copy cat named Emil Gregg, the real Sin-Eater was still at large while the police went after the wrong man, while the real Sin Eater Detective Stan Carter was trying to kill J Jonah Jameson. Spider-Man stopped the real Sin-Eater and Eddie was fired. After leaving the Globe, Brock could only get jobs writing for Tabloids. This lead to his marriage with Anne ending, he became depressed. He started blaming Spider-Man for his problems he also began working out extensively in attempt to deal with his stress. He eventually could no longer take it, he got a gun and went down to a nearby church where he prayed to god and planned on killing himself, but before he could do so the Venom Symbiote overtook him and they're combined hatred for Spider-Man created Venom. Trivia *David Michelinie, co-creator of Venom with Todd McFarlane, originally conceptualized Venom as a female character. She was to be pregnant and about to have her baby when her husband flagged down a taxi. The taxi driver was distracted by Spider-Man swinging overhead and accidentally killed the husband. The shock made the woman miscarry, and sent her into a psychotic rage against Spider-Man. 1 2 References #"Spittin' Venom with David Michelinie," April 6, 2007. 31:01 to 38:46. #''The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection'', issue 32 (Venom figurine). Page 17-18. Category:Symbiotes (Venom)